


pizza party

by foryourlove



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Funny, M/M, Pizza, Poor Ray, boyfriends cooking, i guess, mildly drunk michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryourlove/pseuds/foryourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has a few beers and decides to make a pizza. Ray doesn't get it and just wants to eat, or at least make out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pizza party

**Author's Note:**

> writing another fic about a pairing i don't really ship. i do love these two together sometimes though, can't help it.
> 
> i blame this on ray always going on about pizza.
> 
> also, as always this was written on my phone so who knows what mistakes could've happened. i tried to fix it up but i might have missed something.

"Michael why?" Ray groans as they stare at a printed out paper in frustration. "What's wrong with Red Barron?" 

Michael sighs and looks over at him. They've been having this debate for an hour and a half or so. Michael had a couple drinks and realized he had everything they needed to make a pizza from scratch. That's when all hell broke loose in his kitchen. "Ray, this was such a good idea in theory. I'll admit, it's getting a little..." 

"Stupid?" 

"Out of hand." Michael folds his arms and looks at him for a second before turning back to the third batch of dough they've made. "This is actually turning out how the recipe said it would, so we're on the right path." 

"Michael, we have two and a half failed pizzas already. Why don't we just go in the freezer, pull out a Red Barron, and fucking eat?" Ray whines and is ignored. 

"You know what? I think this needs more flour." Michael walks to the other side of the kitchen for the flour. It's half opened and spilling out from forty minutes ago when they'd used it, and added much too much. Ray had poured it and it came out way too fast, making a mess in the kitchen. But, that wasn't the only thing that had made a mess. Yes, there's flour everywhere, but also cheese, sauce and various toppings. It's a fucking disaster. 

When Michael adds a little bit of flour and makes sure the dough is to his liking, he looks up at Ray and is met with something very close to a glare. 

"Oh, come on." Michael smiles. "This is fun." He sighs when Ray looks like he so does not believe him. "Ray, dude, don't give me that look." He smiles a little before he runs his fingers through his hair and kisses him lightly. 

Ray returns this kiss with much more enthusiasm than he had with making homemade pizza. He so prefers kissing to cooking. 

Michael pulls away, still smiling. But his smile quickly turns into a laugh when he looks at Ray. "Oh my god, dude." 

"What?" Ray furrows his brow. 

"I-uh, I might have gotten a little flour in your hair." Michael admits between giggles. 

"What?" Ray checks his reflection in the microwave and sighs. "I look like Mr. Fantastic." 

"It's nod that bad, man." Michael lies, smiling. 

Ray knows he's lying, but lets it go and leans on the counter while Michael take another go at rolling out the dough. Even he'll admit it looks pretty good, especially in comparison to the other tries they've done today. But he still doesn't get why you give Michael three beers and the Food Network and he suddenly thinks he's Rachel Ray. 

But, if it makes Michael happy, it can't be that dumb. 

"If this fucking sauce ruins the perfection that is our third attempt at crust, I swear I'm never eating pizza again." Michael mutters and spreads the pizza sauce carefully, his eyes focused. 

Ray sighs, "More for me then." 

Michael gives him a _'fuck you'_ look before ignoring him again. 

Ray steps away from the counter and Michael and goes to grab the cheese. It's the next and easiest step, so if he's going to help, he better help with something he can't fuck up. 

"Nurse Ray, I'm gonna need some cheese, STAT." Michael says, without looking away from the pizza. He knows where Ray went and what he's doing and Ray hates when he does that because it creeps him the hell out. 

Ray hands Michael the bag of cheese and doesn't think he's made a mistake until Michael flicks a couple pieces at him. "Dammit, Michael! Why are you trying to make a pizza outta me?" He asks, his tone not too harsh, just mildly exasperated. 

"You just look so good with flour in your hair and cheese on your glasses." Michael says, causing Ray to notice the cheese hanging on his frames.

Ray rolls his eyes and hides his smile as best he can. He wishes like hell that he could get mad. For only a minute. But it isn't happening. 

And, he figures, two can play at that game. He waits until Michael is distracted with toppings a few minutes later, and the he goes for it. He dips two of his fingers quickly into the pizza sauce and puts his hand behind his back. He smirks as he stands next to Michael and somehow instantly gets his attention without even having to try. He just smiles and Michael's the one leaning in. He brushes his lips against his a few times before taking his hand and pressing it gently to his neck to pull him closer. Of course, he uses the hand he had dipped in sauce. 

Michael makes a surprised noise and pulls away. "What the fuck?" He yells and looks at Ray. 

Ray just laughs as he grabs something to wipe his hand on. 

"Ray!" Michael sounds a little more annoyed now. "What the hell? Why is there this cold ass shit on me?" 

"Calm down, it's just pizza sauce." Ray smirks at Michael as he passes him on his way to the sink. 

"Yeah, that's why I'm mad. That's supposed to be on pizza, you fuckin'-" 

"You just look so good with sauce spread across your neck." Ray says softly and kisses Michael. 

Michael lets out an annoyed groan but returns the kiss anyway. "Okay, Jesus, where's a towel?" 

"Why are you askin' Jesus? I got one right here." Ray smiles and hands Michael the hand towel. 

Michael snorts and rolls his eyes. "Thanks, Ray." He wipes the sauce off his neck -well, he smears it and gets most of it off. He then checks to make sure the oven is at least ten degrees lower than they had it set last time and puts the pizza in the oven. 

He thinks about setting a timer, but then Ray pulls him into his arms and kisses him deep and he just follows him to the living room without another thought. 

They sit together on the couch, barely letting their lips separate. He pushes Ray onto his back within a minute of sitting there. 

Ray groans when Michael does so, loving the feeling of Michael on top of him. He tugs at Michael's hair, knowing how much he loves that. 

They stay like that for a while, things getting more and more heated. 

Finally Ray bucks his hips, slamming into Michael's. He's a little more than proud of the moan he gets in return. So, he does it again. 

Michael quickly meets his thrusts and grinds down onto him, both of them straining for breath. 

Ray starts to unbutton Michael's jeans when Michael pulls away quickly. "Do you smell that?" 

Ray sighs. Yes, he smells that. Yes, it's the pizza burning. No, he doesn't give a shit. So he shakes his head. "Nope." He says and pulls Michael down for another kiss. 

Michael doesn't stay for long, sitting back again, looking toward the kitchen. "Oh, fuck!" He shouts and leaves Ray completely as he sprints off. 

Ray lays there for a second and lets himself sigh before following Michael. He finds him standing in the kitchen looking at a burned pizza with his arms folded. 

Ray knew Michael well enough to know very quickly to brace himself for some yelling. 

"God dammit!" 

There it was. "Something wrong?" Ray asked, leaning against the doorway. 

"You and your fucking mouth!" Michael turns to face Ray. 

Ray hides a smirk as best he can. "Third time not a charm?" He asks, blowing out a sigh. 

"Third time is so not a fucking charm." 

Ray laughs a little. "It doesn't look that bad, Michael." He says, opening his arms, inviting his mildly drunk boyfriend in for a hug. 

"Shut the hell up." Michael says, but allows Ray to wrap his arms around him anyway. 

"So? Frozen pizza?" 

"No. I don't trust this kitchen, or us." Michael shook his head and grabbed his phone. "We're fucking getting delivery." 

Ray laughs. "Whatever, I'm fucking hungry."


End file.
